A little Simpsons magic
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Lisa and Bart find an old book. What is the book about, what does it have to do with the Charmed Ones and what will happen next? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Bart and Lisa were watching TV when Homer came in. He picked up the TV remote and changed the channel. "Hey!" Bart and Lisa shouted. Homer looked at them, grabbed a beer from the table next to him and then continued to watch the TV.

Bart and Lisa moaned and got up to find something else to do. They went to the cupboard by the stairs and opened it. They saw something on the top shelf. What was it? They both started jumping to hit it down. Finally the object fell to the floor.

"Hey it's a book," Lisa said in surprise as she picked it up. She blew the dust off the front of it.

"What does it say?" Bart asked trying to get the book off her. Lisa moved the book out his way.

"It says Book of Shadows" Lisa replied.

"Cool," said Bart "what's it about?" Lisa turned to the first page. Together they read out what it said.

"It's a book of magic," Lisa said after a second "oh no! What have we done by reading that out?"

"Who cares?" Bart laughed "Its just some stupid old book". He was about to walk away when a strange light surrounded them. At that moment Homer walked past.

"Hey kids," he said "not up to any mischief I hope". He laughed and walked out the front door.

Bart and Lisa looked at each other as they disappeared with the light. A few seconds later they reappeared but they were somewhere else. They looked around. Where had the spell taken them?


	2. Chapter 2

They looked around. They were in an attic. At that moment Piper, Phoebe and Paige burst in.

"I don't see why…" Paige began then stopped as she saw Bart and Lisa. "Er…"

Piper and Phoebe saw what Paige was looking at. "Hey," Piper said "why are you in our attic?"

"Maybe they're demons" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Phoebe they are cartoons and holding the Book of Shadows," Piper said "do you really think they're demons?" Phoebe smiled.

"Wait they have the Book of Shadows!" Piper said realising suddenly.

Bart and Lisa looked at each other. "What is this book?" Lisa asked in a quiet voice. Piper, Phoebe and Paige explained about the book and how they used it to find out about demons and how to vanquish them or to find a spell or potion.

"What are you?" Lisa asked unsure of how to take in what the three sisters had just said.

"The Charmed Ones" Piper replied "we're good witches".

"Oh cool!" Bart said. Lisa nudged him.

"Why do we have the Book?" Lisa asked.

Paige shrugged. "We don't know," she said "by the way - how did you get here?"

"We said some words from the book" Lisa said. The sisters glanced at each other.

"What words?" Piper asked. Bart and Lisa both shrugged.

"We found the book and opened it," Lisa explained "I don't know what page it was on but it transported us here."

"You know that means our book was missing and we didn't even know" Phoebe suddenly said shocked.

"There must be a reason for all this," Paige said trying to stay calm "at least we have the book back again". Phoebe quickly went and took the book from Bart and Lisa.

"Thanks". She smiled and went and stood next to her sisters again.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from downstairs.

"What the…?" Piper started. They all ran downstairs and stopped in surprise at what they saw…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. Glad you like it and no complaints – yay! But yet? – what are you trying to say? lol.

To Firewonder and Will hater W.I.T.C.H lover

Thanks for the review.

To crazy-chocoholic and Pegasus J. Crawford

Thanks for the review and I will write more.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. The End

In front of them was an evil looking cartoon character. He saw them, pressed a button and disappeared.

The charmed ones looked at each other unsure of what they'd just seen.

"I've seen him before." Bart said.

"Me too. He was causing trouble. He also gets others to do bad things for him." Lisa said.

"Yeah – like Sideshow Bob. He used to be good."

"What is his name?" Phoebe asked.

"Badtoon."

Phoebe laughed. The others looked at her. "I'm sorry. It's just the name."

"Anyway…what else do you know about him?" Piper asked.

"We think he goes from cartoon to cartoon causing trouble. We don't know why though."

"Back to the attic!" Piper said pointing back up the stairs.

They went in to the attic and Phoebe put the book back in its rightful place and started flicking through the pages. She stopped on a page. "I found him!" The others crowded round.

"Badtoon. Was once human but he was changed to a cartoon as punishment. Now he jumps from cartoon to cartoon using a remote. He has the power to tap in to a cartoons mind which allows him to control them for a short amount of time. He also has a drawing board. Anything he draws on it becomes real. He can only be killed if he is in the real world though he must be killed by another cartoon."

The charmed ones looked at Bart and Lisa who knew it meant they would have to be the ones to kill Badtoon. One thing they didn't know though was how they would kill him. The sisters had thought of something though.

They got a small piece of paper and began writing. They wrote a spell to summon him which they handed to Lisa.

"Now the plan is to summon him here. We will distract him while you grab his drawing board. As quickly as possible you have to draw a weapon to kill him with," Paige explained "I'm afraid most of this is up to you."

Bart and Lisa nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Piper asked. Everyone else nodded. "Ok Lisa – say the spell."

Lisa said the spell clearly and lights appeared in the middle of the room. Badtoon appeared looking annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Hey cartoon guy over here!" Phoebe yelled. The cartoon laughed.

"What makes you think I'd want to go over there after you?" While he was distracted Bart ran up and grabbed the drawing board.

Lisa quickly drew a sharp knife and it came to life.

"Hand it here, hand it here," Bart said excitedly. Lisa sighed and handed it over. Bart stepped forwards and was about to stab Badtoon but he suddenly turned around. He moved his hand in front of Bart and Bart froze for a second. "Must kill Lisa!" Bart said and spun round with an evil glare.

The sisters watched as Bart headed towards Lisa. "Lisa the board!" Paige shouted.

Lisa was backing in to the corner. She shakily drew another knife and took hold of it. Bart through his knife at Lisa and it hit the wall with a thud. Lisa jumped to one side to miss the knife before throwing hers at Badtoon.

He was surprised and didn't move in time. The knife plunged in to his chest. He screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees. He turned back in to a human. Blood poured down him. He cried out in pain and fear before he suddenly burst in to flames and exploded leaving a bloodstain on the floor.

Lisa stood in shock. She hadn't expected that. The charmed ones walked over to her.

"You ok?"

"Er…yeah…I'm fine."

Lisa turned around to see where Bart was. He was standing with a confused look on his face. "What just happened?"

"I killed him…he's gone."

"I saw that. What happened before that though? Why am I here?"

"Oh…you tried to kill me." Lisa said calmly.

"Oh…eh?"

The others laughed. "I think you've a lot to explain later but for now lets work on getting you home."

Minutes later the charmed ones were stood a short distance away from Bart and Lisa and they read out a short spell.

The lights circled around Bart and Lisa. They all waved goodbye and seconds later the two were back in their house.

Homer walked past them again. "Hey kids. I was looking for you earlier. Where you been?"

"Well…" Lisa began.

"I haven't got time for stories," Homer interrupted "come and help me fix the TV."

"What's wrong with the TV?"

Homer shrugged. Bart and Lisa looked at each other knowing that Homer had hit it again.

"Back to normal life." Lisa and Bart said together grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Will Hater W.i.t.c.h Lover

Thanks for the review. Glad you like it lol.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. lol.

To BitterSweet Amusement

Thanks for the review.

To Chuck Norris

I did not steal your work. I would never do that. You haven't even written any stories so…

To Der Engel der Toten

Thanks for the review. Sorry, but I have no idea what you mean.

To Twilight Butterfly

Thanks for the review. Sorry that it was a bit short…it didn't go exactly how I planned but…oh well.

To The Writer/Help Master S

Thanks for the review.

To highxcontrast from Neo

Thanks for the review. Sorry about grammar mistakes – I wrote this a while ago lol.

To N00bious

Phoebe and Piper, along with Paige, are the Charmed Ones. Good witches. If you've seen Charmed you should know that.

To nbvbv

It may not be the best story, but it isn't that bad! And while I don't mind people saying odd things are bad at least give a reason because that is just pointless. If you don't like the plot – don't read. If you don't like the fact it is Simpsons/Charmed crossover – don't read. Simple.

Anyway that was the last chapter and I know it wasn't the best so sorry about that, but at least I did end it! Please review!


End file.
